narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Release: Absolute Zero
|image=Frost Absolute Zero.png |kanji=霜遁・絶対零度 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Sōton: Zettaireido |literal english=Frost Release: Absolute Zero |english tv=Frost Style: Absolute Zero |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Frost Release, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Frost Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Hasuga Setsurō, Taiga Setsurō,Inzishi Shaderan |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} This technique is considered to be the strongest of all the Frost Release techniques and works by literally transforming the user into Frost. The power this transformation grants an individual is often considered equivalent to that of a . Description utilizing the technique.]] In order to activate this technique, the user gathers extremely large amounts of Frost Release Chakra in their body. Eventually, the Frost Chakra swells and overtakes the body of the user, literally transforming them into a being of pure Frost. Many individuals have incorrectly hypothesized that the user is simply "covered" in Frost, because of the Frost exuded by their body but this is incorrect. The Frost Chakra changes the user greatly, changing their hair color, complexion and even clothing and weapons to a pure, Frosty white. In addition, depending on the amount of Frost Chakra built up inside the user, the clothing of the user can be altered even further, with the Frost often taking the form of various cloaks. This was the case with Hasuga Setsurō, who gained an elaborate kimono dress, as well as shortened, snow white hair. While changing into this form, a pillar of Frosty mist rises from the user and ascends into the air, completely surrounding the user in a circular fashion. Depending on the amount of Frost energy built up by the user, this mist can also spread outwards in a 360 degree shockwave, as well, covering anyone or anything in it's path with Frost. Anyone within close proximity to the user of this technique becomes instantly frozen and, once they become frozen, they cannot be unfrozen, even with the use of . Once this mist dissipates, the transformed user becomes visible and are often in a highly altered formed, possessing some form of shock value within itself. While in this form, any form of physical contact with the user causes the individuals to freeze almost instantly as the users body temperature is below . This can include anything from to nearly all forms of Chakra, including techniques, which simply freeze and crumble away. The amount of time spent connected to the user also plays a vital role with how frozen the person or technique becomes, with shorter amounts of contact possessing minimal damage and longer contact being deadly. In this form, the user is also frozen to below , technically making the user of the technique deceased. In this form, the users pulse is stilled, granting them the ability to not feel pain as well as making them immune to all forms of . The increase in overall Chakra is also quite abundant, being similar to 's second . Users of this technique have often been dubbed as Tailless Tailed Beasts (無尾翼尾獣 ,Mubiyoku Bijū) due to the high concentrations of chakra they exude. Drawbacks Since the user of this technique becomes frozen to temperatures below and is considered deceased while using the technique, multiple limitations are place on the use of this technique. *When deactivating the technique, the user must follow a highly finite set of guidelines and, if even one step is skipped or they are done out of order, the user could kill themselves on accident. First, the user must slowly release all of the Frost Chakra pent up inside their body, slowly warming their body temperature back to normal while returning their body to previous condition. If this is not done correctly or is done too quickly, the user may shatter themselves, causing painful physical injury, including broken limbs, or even death. Trivia *This technique is based on the concept of in real life, as well as 's from Bleach. *Some of the powers this technique possesses were based on a study done by Dr. Eran Rabani from . The study can be found here. *The image for this technique belongs to Themnaxs of DeviantArt. Disclaimer *Only members of the Setsurō Clan, and bare the Setsurō name, are able to utilize this technique.